I Wanna Marry You
by jackthepumpkin777
Summary: "'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do." Ikuto sang quietly, resting his chin on the top of Amu's head. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."


_**I wanna marry you**_

It was a beautiful night. The stars were perfectly placed in the pitch black sky, the moon emitted a peaceful glow, and layers of snow covered the damp earth.

Amu sat at one of the many study desks in the library. Her eyes were fixed on the textbook sprawled open in front of her, but she wasn't actually seeing what she was looking at. Instead, she was doing all she could to not gaze across the table at her boyfriend who was a constant distraction.

He sat there as innocently as possible, earphones in, nodding along to the song he was listening to while finishing up his geography homework.

It was even the smallest things he did that made Amu want to attack him with kisses. Like the way he held his pen. The black, ballpoint utensil was carefully tucked between his long, pale fingers. Innocent enough, it seemed to onlookers. But not to her.

Her golden eyes flickered back to her textbook when Ikuto lifted his head. Getting caught staring at him would only result in a mass amount of stutters, complete with an annoying blush that was impossible to control.

Ikuto reached across the table to grab his ipod, changing the song with a frown.

Amu watched his every move carefully, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. There was something in the air tonight that made her feel so... weird. It's like everything he did was for the sole purpose of seducing her. But she knew better. He was clearly oblivious to the affect he had on her.

She almost flinched when she felt something touch her hand. Pulling herself back to reality, she peered down at the hand that wasn't holding her pencil, noticing it was just Ikuto reaching across the table, placing his hand over hers.

Doing her best to hold back a smile, Amu readjusted her hand, lacing her fingers in between his.

She adored the way they fit perfectly. A match specifically made in Heaven.

Amu blushed at her thoughts, quickly hiding her face by staring down at her history textbook. Why was it so important to know things that happened in the past? It's called the 'past' for a reason. It has passed by and no one cares about it anymore.

She was yanked back out of her thoughts when she heard Ikuto's chair slide against the carpet. He stood beside her, taking her other hand in his and pulling her up.

The pinkette opened her mouth to question his actions, but closed it again after he rose a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

Amu glanced over her shoulder at the librarian, who was sound asleep and drooling on the counter. She giggled and hurried away with Ikuto to the back of the library, stopping in between the shelves.

Of course by now you're assuming they'd start making out. Surprisingly, that's wrong. I'm sorry for deflating your ego, there.

Truth be told, Amu also had the impression that they'd be doing something that'd violate the library's rules. Instead, Ikuto removed one of his earphones and slid it into Amu's ear.

He slipped his ipod into his pocket and pulled Amu closer, placing a hand on her waist.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you. _

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know_

_Come on girl._

Amu bit on her bottom lip, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest as they danced slowly, rocking back and forth. As cheesy as it sounds, just hearing the beat of his heart made her feel like she had no problems.

_Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow._

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl._

_Don't say no-no-no-no-no_

_Just say yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_and we'll go-go-go-go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

It was just a minute later that they both transitioned. He lifted their interlocked hands in the air as she twirled around, making sure she didn't bump into a bookshelf and completely destroy the place. She never had been graceful. They both took this into caution at the moment.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Amu spun away from him until their arms were stretched as far as they could without releasing their hands. Twirling back in, she pressed her back against his chest, taking his other hand in hers as they took a few steps backwards before spinning around together.

The pinkette let out a soft laugh as Ikuto dipped her to the ground. It was surprising how no one around had noticed them yet.

_Don't say no-no-no-no-no_

_Just say yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_and we'll go-go-go-go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

"'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do." Ikuto sang quietly, resting his chin on the top of Amu's head. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Amu smiled in secret before burying her face into her boyfriend's chest, inhaling the scent of cinnamon mixed with soap. The smell of Ikuto.

"I love you." He whispered.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as the song slowed to its' final chorus.

"I think I wanna marry you." The pinkette replied with a cheeky smile before standing on her tip-toes and pulling him down into a kiss.

He parted from her for a brief moment. "That can be arranged." He smirked, then captured her lips once again.

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _


End file.
